Closer
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil and Catherine have always been close. But how do they handle their relationship being taken to the next level? GRILLOWS ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Closer**

**Rating: You know, I could spoil the whole story by telling you the rating, so... I won't. But damnit, FF has fooled me again. I must provide a rating for the description. My good intentions have gone to waste. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI right now, I'd probably shoot myself in the head. But I'm not dead, seeing as I'm writing this. So... I don't own it. XD**

**Summary: Gil and Catherine have always been close. But how do they handle their relationship being taken to the next level?**

**A/N: So I know I haven't written a CSI fic in a LONG time, and I apologize. But I'm back now, and I'm trying to stay. But... bare with me, I haven't watched CSI ever since the whole Gil and Sara thing has been clouding the minds of poor, innocent children. LOL. My beta is off somewhere. I haven't talked to her in forever, so I tried to beta myself. Hope I did okay.**

* * *

The cool Las Vegas wind played with her long, strawberry blond hair. Crime scene at a time, she was known for taking in the surroundings, relevant to the case or not. This scenery had captured her attention. Here she stood, on the edge of what seemed the highest hill, over looking the entire city. It was quiet and dark, something she had always appreciated when she was alone, so she could think. The flashing neon lights and signs captivated her eyes. She stared blankly at them, and as she did, she could see every light blinking, forming the pattern of the never ending flashing that seemed to draw tourists in like flies to a bug zapper.

As she stared, she continued to think. How had she ever managed to get by in a city like this? A city so full of lies and trickery. And then her answer came creeping up behind her without warning.

"What are you thinking?"

She could feel his warmth even through the layers of clothing they both wore. They had never needed a lot of words to communicate. They knew each other well enough to know what the other was thinking.

"How well my life turned out in such a violent city," she whispered. He stood there silent, the neon lights captivating his attention, also. "Think of all the bad choices I could've made, choices that could have killed me. There's so many different paths that I could've taken. And I'm standing here, thinking of all the people I would not have been able to meet, of all the things that I would not have been able to experience- it scares me. I'm just grateful I was able to do something productive with my life." She slid her hands into the pockets of her low-rise jeans and turned her head, looking up at his tired face. "Have you ever thought about that? Of all the other choices you could have made?"

"As hard as people try and plan their life, something always comes up and ruins those plans. Life is truly unpredictable. What fun would it hold if you knew what was going to happen next?"

"What if that guy that was killed the night we met hadn't decided to show up at the club? What if he decided to stay home with his wife and child? You wouldn't have had a crime scene to process. You wouldn't have had met me," she added in a quiet voice. It was his turn to look down at her soft face, the neon colors from below making her skin glow. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I would still be at that strip club, working to pay off my rent, and trying to get by in life."

"We would have found each other eventually."

"You really think so?"

"Well... yes. I believe we carve our lives into the path we want it to take. If I wanted to meet you, I would have found a way to do so. My luck, I found you early." She could feel herself blush even as the cool wind hit her face.

"I'm just afraid that I'm going to make a wrong choice that's going to make me lose the most important things in my life. I've already lost so much. Just when I think I have everything under control and everyone I love close, something bad happens and I'm forced to make a decision that forces me to lose those things. I've lost friends, I've lost family- I'm even starting to lose co-workers." She shivered. "There was a time when I thought I had lost you, but then you never cease to amaze me."

"Catherine, I don't know if you know this... but you hold a very important place in my life. And to be honest, not too many people get that privilege. I've always had an issue with trusting people and when I first met you... I just knew. I knew you were different. It was just a matter of time until I fell in love with you." Her head snapped up, her eyes wide again. She could feel her body tingle and her heart felt as if it were caught in her throat. Never in a million years had she dreamed of hearing Gil Grissom speak those words to her.

"When... did you know," she asked in a shaky voice. He didn't dare to move until he knew how she felt about his sudden confession.

"The night you came to my townhouse with Lindsey. Eddie had done some pretty bad damage." She pressed her lips together, her eyes almost swelling with tears. He had been in love with her for that long and she never knew? That was at least ten years ago. "You looked so tiny in my arms. I just wanted to take you in and never let you leave," he whispered gently. His heart ached to hold her once again as he did that night. "You were married with a child. There was nothing I could do except be there for you."

"You... God, Grissom. Why didn't you tell me?"

"And risk losing what I had with you? I realized if I couldn't be the love of your life, I'd settle for being your best friend."

She was at a loss for words, so instead, she turned to face him slowly and held her arms out. He accepted the invitation happily and slid into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her small body against his. Her arms went around his neck and she buried her face into his neck, needing to feel his skin upon hers. She needed to know this was real, that she wasn't dreaming- that Gil Grissom was actually in love with her.

She had been let down by so many men in her past and her search for that special someone had always continued, but now, she could honestly say her search was complete.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," her whispered against her, tangling a hand in her soft hair. "I was too afraid you wouldn't feel the same way." She quietly sobbed against his shoulder, letting her tears soak his jacket.

"All the time we lost, Gil. All the hurt we've been through."

He pulled back to see her face and his heartbroke when he saw her tear stained face. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears awake with a gentle sweep of his thumb. He wanted to make up for all the lost time, but they were still at work and their scene still needed to be processed. He looked into her eyes and saw the love and trust she had for him.

"You are so beautiful."

"Gil, I'm a mess," she went to lean away from him, trying to wipe away her running mascara and make up, but his grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her back.

"You look gorgeous. Even when faced with the most difficult task, you still manage to come out on top. That's why I fell in love with you. That's why I have so much respect for you. You're so intelligent and you're so free," he whispered, calming her down and swaying with her. "Maybe you could teach me how to do that sometime."

"Do what?"

"Live my life freely. I'm tired of living in the dark, Catherine. When I see you at work, everything's so bright and full of life, but at night I go back to the same, dark townhouse. I don't want that anymore. I want a life with you."

"Gil. Where is all of this comming from," she asked with a giggle behind her voice. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She smiled and swallowed hard at his light touch.

The ringing of his cell phone brought them back to reality and made them jump. The cell's ringing was an unwelcome noise in their quiet and peaceful area. It was Brass. Another body had been found. More processing to do. Grissom informed Catherine and she straightened up, running a hand through her hair and cleaning her face of her smeared make up the best she could with her jacket's sleeve.

"My place after shift, okay?" She nodded and hugged him one last time before they both walked down the dark hill together, hand in hand, until they reached their scene. Their hands drifted back to their sides when they neared the flashing lights of the cameras. It's as if no one had ever missed them as they went back to work. They bagged evidence, talked to witnesses, wrote notes, and took pictures before heading back to the crime lab to turn everything in to the technicians.

Grissom and Catherine had went their separate ways upon their arrival at the lab; Catherine busying herself with fingerprints and Grissom with DNA. It wasn't until the day-shift CSIs arrival that Catherine had realized her shift was over. She dragged a hand over her face to wake herself up as she approached Grissom's door. A streak of excitement shot through her when she thought of all the things to come for them, having their feelings being revealed to one another. She knocked gently and heard his gentle voice to enter.

"Still working on that," she asked as she closed the door behind her and made sure the blinds were drawn. She didn't bother to lock the door, knowing everyone else from her team had left. She rounded his desk and stood next to his chair. He pushed himself away from his desk and turned so she could seat herself on his lap. The feeling was new, but very welcome.

"I guess I got caught up. The others left?"

"Yeah. Our shift ended exactly an hour and forty-eight minutes ago."

"Then what are we still doing here," he asked with a grin. "Breakfast?"

"Most certainly."

* * *

**A/N: So... that was it. I will continue if you guys like it. I mean, it's not exactly perfect now, but I'm hoping to develop a plot for this... by tomorrow, while I'm sleeping during my Junior orientation. Ha.**

**So... lemme know if you want me to continue... or delete. LOL. I missed you guys soooo much :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Closer**

**Rating: You know, I could spoil the whole story by telling you the rating, so... I won't. But damnit, FF has fooled me again. I must provide a rating for the description. My good intentions have gone to waste. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI right now, I'd probably shoot myself in the head. But I'm not dead, seeing as I'm writing this. So... I don't own it. XD**

**Summary: Gil and Catherine have always been close. But how do they handle their relationship being taken to the next level?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I started school Friday and I've been having some... difficulties with my parking spot. LOL. Junior year is going to ROCK! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I didn't think anyone would read my story because I haven't posted a CSI one in a LONG ass time. LOL. Rating might go up in later chapters, I forgot to mention that in chapter one- but now you know! :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

As she followed him to his townhouse, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She couldn't count how many times she had went over to his place for breakfast and yet she sat in the driver's seat of her Denali, hands clutching the steering wheel. Was she honestly ready to fall in love again? Was she willing to give her heart to a man, trusting that he wouldn't step all over it like her ex-husband had done so well?

'That's such a stupid question. Of course you can trust Gil. How could you even begin to doubt him, Catherine,' she asked herself as she pulled into the townhouse driveway behind him. They turned off their vehicles and got out at the same time. She met him by the staircase and together, they walked up to his floor in silence.

When they had finally made it inside, she had shrugged off her coat and he took it from her, hanging it up on his coat rack besides the door. She smiled at how gentlemen-like he was without even trying. She looked around his living room, noticing the changes he had made during her absents of visits.

"You're quiet."

"I haven't been here in quite some time. I'm just taking in the new decoration," she teased. "So tell me. What is the notorious Gil Grissom going to cook me for breakfast?" She took the lead and headed for his kitchen. This is where all the magic happened. Every single break through of their complicated relationship happened right here in this kitchen.

This was the place Catherine had learned she succeeded in getting a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

This was the place Catherine had told Gil she was getting married.

This was the place Catherine had told Gil she was pregnant.

This was the exact place Catherine had brought baby Lindsey when Eddie started to get abusive.

This kitchen was the place where their most private conversations had taken place. He would treasure this kitchen forever.

"Whatever the lady wants."

"This lady wants an omelet, toa-"

"-toast, bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice with no pulp?" She leaned against the counter next to the stove and crossed her arms over her chest. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled under the kitchen's dim lighting.

"You've got me all figured out, don't you Grissom," she asked in an amused voice. She pushed herself away from the counter and stood inches away from him. She could feel him grow nervous as she rested her hands on the outer flaps of his jacket. She leaned up on her toes slowly, letting her mouth linger next to his. Their eyes held an intense stare and finally, she puckered her lips into a sweet smirk and pushed herself closer into his chest, dragging her lips to his ear. "Well I've got you figured out too, Gil." She lingered for a second more than she intended to and that resulted in Gil's hands hesitantly coming up to rest on her hips. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest at his touch. Why was she so nervous?

"When why are you so nervous?" She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Because I know what's about to happen. I know that it's going to change the way we look at each other and our entire relationship."

"Nothing's going to change how much I love you and as far as our relationship goes, I think those changes are for the better. Don't you?"

"I do," she agreed softly, "-but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, Catherine," he asked in a shocked voice. Of all the years he'd known her, she was never afraid of anything.

"I'm afraid of what may or may not happen to our careers, of how the people at the lab are going to take it, what Lindsey's going to say- everything is just scaring me."

"Since when are you one to care what other people think," he asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. It worked a little because she let out a small giggle and tried to shove him. The hold on her waist tightened. If he was going down, she was going with him. "Catherine, if you want to wait then-"

"No. I've waited long enough. We both have. This is something I've wanted for years now. I'm not going to let a little nervousness get to me." She looked up into his eyes and knew he understood where she was coming from. He was nervous too, but he was happy. He was excited. He could barely keep the smile off his face at having her in his arms. "Gil." She leaned on her toes again, teasing him with her lips. "Kiss me." With the words an approval, he couldn't hold back any longer. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers in a hard, demanding kiss. She stumbled back and ran into the counter, her back fully pressed against the cold marble.

Her smell was intoxicating. He breathed in deeply and his eyes slipped shut as he felt her hands tug at his shirt and come into contact with his burning skin. Catherine tilted her head and traced his lips with a shy sweep of her tongue. He shivered and parted his lips, their tongues fighting, twisting, and sliding over the other. Her hands trailed up his back and rested on the back of his neck where her shaking fingers tangled themselves into his dark hair.

Just one kiss and she already felt her body grow hot. She tingled from head to toe, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. She never knew kissing Gil Grissom would be this good. The feel of him under her touch, his smell, his warmth, how he made her feel- it was all driving her crazy. She could still feel him hesitating a bit and decided to take it up a level. She broke off their kiss and latched her lips onto his neck. When he felt her kiss the sensitive skin just below his ear, he gripped the counter next to her hips and pressed her harder against it. She parted her lips to lick at the spot she had just kissed, but when she felt his arousal press into her thigh, she gasped against his skin instead.

"I don't want to do this now," he whispered softly. She pressed her lips together, still lightheaded from the kiss and nodded. She knew what he was trying to say. "I want both of us to be ready and sure when we decide to cross that line, Catherine."

"I know, but... haven't we already crossed that line? Why would we be here if we hadn't already?"

"I don't want to lose you," he admitted softly. All of her emotions were making her shake and she could feel her eyes swell with tears when she heard the words come from his mouth. No one had ever truly cared for her like he did, and it touched her deeply. "I'm new to relationships. If I'm going to do this, I want to do it right. I can risk losing you as a lover and a friend. And I know I can't give you everything you deserve, but I'm going to try to do my best. You deserve someone who's going to treat you like a queen, someone who's going to respect you, and someone who's going to unconditionally love you. I just hope I can be that someone." She took his hands into hers and gave them a gentle squeeze, reassuring him.

"You already are that person. You looked out for me when I had no one. You helped me pull my life back together when I thought it was all going down the drain. You loved me and cared about me enough to stay with me this long. Gil, you're an amazing man. Any woman would be lucky to have you there for them. I'm _very_ lucky in this case. You're my one in five billion." She could see a small grin creep on his face and she snorted. "That was cheesy, wasn't it?"

"Just the last part- yeah... a little," he agreed and they laughed together, holding each other in the dimly lit kitchen. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not really," she yawned. "I'm more tired, actually. I haven't been sleeping good," she confessed. He started to walk back toward his bedroom and she followed willingly with a small smile on her face. Gil wasn't the type of man to try and pull something fancy on her and that's what she loved about him. He was willing to go any pace when it came to their relationship. They had all the time in the world, but to both of them, so much time had felt lost and misused. It was only expected for them to want to make up for lost time as quickly as possible. "Hmm. What are you up to," she teased.

"Nothing," he replied with a sweet smile. She laughed as he kicked open his bedroom door without taking his arms from around her.

"Oh. Right. How many times did you practice that move, Mr. Smooth?" She stilled in his arms when she entered his room. She was totally, completely surprised. His room was painted a deep navy, a soothing color she couldn't tear her eyes from. His bed was large and his sheets looked as if no one had ever slept in them. Knowing him, though, he probably never _did_ sleep in his own bed. A few pictures of his family were hung up on the wall. His dresser stood against the wall across from his bed and held a few personal items on top, such as his watch and his wallet. She was speechless.

"You can have the bed. I have some-"

"What? No." She shook her head and shrugged her jacket off from her shoulders. She tossed it on the chair next to the dresser and turned to face him in her button down blouse and black slacks. "You're staying with me."

"Oh, I am?"

"Yes."

"Why," he challenged her and she walked over to his dresser, as if she knew her way around like she had been living with him for years, and pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Because I don't want to be alone." He nodded and leaned toward the door when she began to unbutton her shirt.

"I'll go check my messages real quick." He could feel himself blush even as he left the room, knowing she was undressing just a few feet away from him. She shook her head with an amused smile and crawled into his bed when she was done changing. She lifted the covers back and pulled them over her once she was comfortably laying on one side of the bed. Never in a million years had she thought she'd be here, waiting to fall asleep with the love of her life next to her. They were being way more flirtatious and she liked it. She could tell he did too. It was new, but it wasn't unwelcome.

When he came back, her head was propped up with the palm of her hand and her elbow against the matress.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't take long at all. You're just being impatient." She leaned over and smacked his chest and he caught her wrist in his hand, pulling her closer to him until their lips met in a gentle kiss. His hand tangled in her hair and she sat back up in the bed to face him fully. Being in his bed and kissing him was a totally new experience, and she couldn't wait until things were going to get to a higher level. She broke off the kiss before it could heat up and smiled.

"Hold me?"

"I feel like I'm dreaming; hearing you say those words- OW!" She scooted back under the covers after she pinched him- hard. He smiled and crawled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly and pulling her against his chest. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, finally feeling loved and safe.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That was it. I know it wasn't anything special, but I wanted to give you guys an update before I went back to school and never got a chance to write this. I already have a Chemistry test Friday that I SHOULD be studying for right now. But that can wait until later. Haha. Reivew and let me know if you guys want them to get physical. (sings Olivia Newton-John's song.) HAHA :D**


End file.
